blockbusterbusterfandomcom-20200213-history
El L0ver
El L0ver is a side character on The Blockbuster Buster's A.K.A ERod's show. His first appearance was in ERod's review of Spider-Man 3. Unlike Nerdlinger, who summarizes the subplots of movies, El L0ver's job is to summarize past movies if ERod is reviewing a sequel. He does this by using clips from whatever movie franchise he is summarizing. El L0ver also plays the Creature Feature game with ERod and the other characters when ERod reviews a horror movie. Although up to this point in the reviews, he has simply been referred to as El L0ver, Eric has revealed that his real name is actually Oscar Gutierrez. El L0ver normally starts his segments of the show by saying, "S'up, Pendejos? I'm El L0ver. You wanna know about (insert movie franchise name)? I'll tell you about (insert movie franchise name)". El L0ver's segment normally ends with him offering to show the female lead of the movies some Latino Heat. He is played by Eric Rodriguez (ERod himself). Appearance El L0ver wears fingerless gloves, dark sunglasses, a hat with a skull and crossbones on it. Despite wearing sunglasses, he also wears a pair of goggles on top of his hat. He also wears a black jumper and a medallion with the word "cool" on top of the Roman numeral II as in "2 cool". Personality Out of all the side characters who help ERod during his reviews, El L0ver is the one who argues with him the most. Although ERod often calls on El L0ver to summarize a movie franchise, he is used whenever ERod glosses over doing research as opposed to studying a film, as El L0ver would generalize the material talked about as opposed to ERod going into depth. Despite this, the material is more or less covered in its entirety in each review El L0ver is in. History El L0ver's first big part outside of his normal role was at the end of ERod's story arc when his old friend turned enemy Panda Bear, now renamed Doctor Nemesis, and his clones/copies were just about to kill ERod, Nerdlinger, and Fedora Freddy. El L0ver had been missing earlier in the review, meaning Nerdlinger had to summarize the first two Pirates of the Caribbean movies in his place. Therefore, at the end of the review, he wasn't initially there to join the fight and help ERod, Nerdlinger, Fedora Freddy and Cartoon-E defeat Doctor Nemesis. He wandered in reading a comic to find all of his friends in a sword battle to the death and about to lose. Fedora Freddy, who was just managing to stop a sword from killing him, called out, "How about you lend us a hand, lover boy?" "Sorry, Pappy - El L0ver is a lover, not a fighter", El L0ver replied before pulling out his gun and saying, "And how I love to kick ass!" He then shot the two clones of Doctor Nemesis that Fedora Freddy and Nerdlinger were fighting. However, instead of killing the original Doctor Nemesis, he only shot the sword from his hand, allowing ERod to defeat his enemy himself. When the fight was over, ERod thanked his friends, to which El L0ver replied, "It's alright Pappy - we've got your back". When ERod was reviewing Wes Craven's New Nightmare for Halloween Havoc, El L0ver showed up to do a recap on the previous A Nightmare on Elm Street films but was told by ERod that he wasn't needed for a recap since New Nightmare doesn't share continuity with the previous films in the franchise. It was then revealed that ERod had fallen asleep as Freddy Krueger's glove appeared on El L0ver's hand and scared him awake. When ERod was reviewing The Twilight Saga: New Moon, he asked El L0ver whose team he was on. This was because Twihard fans either wanted Bella, the female main character, to end up with Edward the vampire or Jacob the werewolf. All Twihard fans divided into teams supporting their favorite love interest. El Lover replied saying he was on Team Antonio. However, when Fedora Freddy told ERod he was on Team Morrigan, El L0ver asked to switch teams but Fedora refused to let him join. El L0ver next helped ERod destroy the Alien vs. Predator movies alongside Fedora Freddy and Nerdlinger. He again used his gun, this time to destroy the movies rather than save his friends, making his gun his weapon of choice. During the celebratory video to commemorate ERod gaining 1,000 subscribers on YouTube, El L0ver danced as part of a fan request along with ERod, Nerdlinger, and Fedora Freddy. El L0ver's next big part was to review Resident Evil: Apocalypse instead of ERod. ERod was being held prisoner in the Null Void by Evil-E and so was unable to review the movie himself. This was the second time in as many reviews that one of ERod's friends had needed to review a movie instead of him. Fedora Freddy had reviewed Resident Evil the week before. However, before Fedora Freddy was able to bust the movie, he was distracted by a phone call and left. El L0ver spent most of the review saying sexy things to Milla Jovovich, the main actress in the movie, who he referred to as Milla Yoyobitch and admiring her as her character Alice destroyed zombies. However, the review showed a little more of his caring personality as at one point he offers to lend her his gun, saying he doesn't want her to get hurt. He also apparently knows a little about the Resident Evil games because he pointed out the fact that the monster "Nemesis" is in the second movie but doesn't appear until the third game. At the end of the review, El L0ver prepared to bust the movie with his gun but at the last minute, he was distracted by a phone call. Whoever was calling him told El L0ver that Sarah Michelle Gellar was at somewhere called "The Coffee Bean". This made him forget about busting the movie and he left to go and try to impress her. At the end of the credits, El L0ver dedicated the video too, as he calls them, Jill Valentin and Milla Yoyobitch who he calls his sexy mamasitas. Trivia * El L0ver's theme song is "Latino Heat", the entrance theme of late WWE Hall of Famer Eddie Guerrero, which is heard playing in the background during his run-time in the reviews. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reviewers Category:Allies